Pain in Volterra
by Passion Makes Perfection
Summary: What Reneesme had been saving for Jacob was taken from her by a sadistic monster who she cannot escape! He leaves a part of him with her always, and she must break free. Will she do this or will she leave her true love and her family behind?


**Here you go everyone! My newest story, with some similarities to my other story, _It Began with a Lie Detector_. Please read that one if your a fan of Bella and Edward, or just want to make me happy. XD I don't like Jacob or the wolves very much but I'll deal with it, I already have most of this written I just need to type it up. Please tell me what you think, reviews make me smile and type faster. :)**

"Nessie, Dinner!"

Reneesme Carlie Cullen, age six, but physically seventeen, groaned. "Coming Mom!" she yelled out. She knew her entire family could have heard her whisper from this distance, but she had been working on a new piece for the next year's school talent show. She put her songbook and her pens along with her guitar into her case and jumped down from her tree. And to Emmett's dismay, she had actually carved her name into it, stopping any of his childish jokes about it. She started on her way home, being as slow as a vampire running could possibly be.

She would rather have walked slower than most species of turtles, knowing it was her Mom's turn to cook dinner, but if she went too slowly it would get cold, and would therefore only be edible by insects. Sure enough, as she ran to her room to put her things away, she smelled what she was only slightly sure was supposed to lasagna. Nessie jumped down the stairs and laughed as Jacob caught her with perfect timing. He had mastered his own form of a bear hug, a 'wolf' hug. He would hold her tightly against him and nuzzle his face into her neck, which of course made her parents growl at him. "Jake, can't breathe!" she said, coughing for effect as he loosened her and kissed her. "Sorry baby." he said, grinning as he held her hand and walked with her to the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, smells…awesome," said Jacob, trying to smile to hide his horrible lie as Bella threw a noodle at him. It landed square on his nose and he picked it off and ate it automatically, groaning at the taste. "Oh shut up, I'm not that terrible! The school's kitchens are easier to work that Esme's!" she said, glaring at them to argue otherwise. "Sure it is Mom, because you totally didn't set the school on fire," said Nessie, managing to swallow a few bites of her dinner before pushing it away. "Oh leave me alone!" she said, leaving the kitchen exasperated. Jacob took his and Nessie's share of the pasta and dumped it down the garbage disposal, then poured a bit of bleach down it to hide his deceit. Bella came back and saw them with empty plates, and grinned. "See, it can't be that awful! Esme bought some ice cream for you two, it's behind the fish," she said, smiling at them happily. Nessie giggled once she left. "Did we get rewarded for ditching that nastiness?" asked Nessie. "I think we did, let's keep that bit to ourselves!" said Jacob, as Nessie got out two bowls and served them both huge helpings of mint chocolate chip.

When they finished Edward came in to do the dishes from their dinner. "How's the song coming baby girl?" he asked. "It's ok, I hate the Chorus but the bridge is amazing! You think you could please let me win this time, you always win and I like gold better than silver," she said teasingly. "This year I'll let you win, I promise," he said, kissing her forehead. "Thanks Daddy, I'll make it up to you. Maybe we could do a duet or something like that. Mom can sing, I'll play guitar, and you can play piano and make out with her with your eyes for the entire time," she said, laughing as her Dad's eyes went a dark ocher color. "And you yell at me for kissing Jake," she said, shaking her head. Edward glared at the two of them. "Speaking of, didn't I make a rule of no kissing in the house or within my sight?" he asked.

"No, Mom rescinded that rule when Jake and I threatened to run to Vegas and do much more than kissing away from your overprotective sight," said Nessie, going to Jacob and kissing him sweetly, with a bit of smile. Edward growled. "That's an empty threat, Alice would kill you for taking that bit of fun from her and you know it," he said. Nessie shrugged. "She could plan my wedding later, when we would get married back in Forks or something like that," she said. Edward threw up his hands. "Fine, kissing is allowed, just don't run off to get married by Elvis," he said, shaking his head as Nessie drug Jacob to the living room couch, where Jasper was being tortured by watching fashion shows. He mouthed 'Help me!' when Alice wasn't looking and Nessie nodded, making a motion to Jacob.

When Esme had bought the couch for the living room, Emmett and Rosalie had decided to "break it in," in their most primal of ways. They damaged one of the springs, supercharging it. Alice had made the silly mistake of sitting on top of said spring. Jacob ran and jumped onto the couch next to her, launching her small body across the room and into a well placed bean bag. "Dang it, I hate it when you guys do that! I'm going to put sequins on all of your underwear!" she threatened as she left, and the three of them laughed. "So, I think Teen Titans is on cartoon network today, I'll go keep Alice from making good on her threat," said Jasper, walking off. Edward finished the dishes and went to his piano. Nessie went over and started their favorite song, a father-daughter duet written by Edward the day she was born.

"So how excited are you about having the summer off?" asked Edward to both Jacob and Nessie. "I know I'm ecstatic, I hate doing math over and over again! Taking all the languages I could ever want is pretty fun, but still…why do I need to keep taking Algebra? It's awful; letters should not be in my numbers. It's like having peas in a chocolate sundae," said Jake, flipping to Teen Titans. "It's not that bad, at least I am a good tutor. I'm excited to be able to play my guitar and write songs all summer, I keep wondering when I'll get tired of music," said Nessie, as her Dad hit a wrong key in shock at her. "That's impossible, I'm over a hundred years old and it's still amazing to me, even Carlisle has enjoyed hearing music change over the centuries," he said. "Yes, but I like the music right now, Grandpa just likes listening to how opera has evolved," said Nessie, starting the piece back up again.

"You'll get to like some newer things, Emmett thought the 80's should have lasted forever, but now he has Skillet to make him feel better," teased Edward, hearing Monster coming from the upstairs. "I guess so; I just wish I could stop time for a while. It's nice that I'm almost done aging but I wish I could have stayed a little girl. We could have stayed in Forks longer then," she said sadly. Jacob came and hugged her from behind. "Yeah, I miss it too, London is almost too much rain even for me, but at least some of the guys came with us," he said. Nessie sniffled and nodded. "Quil, Embry, and Seth have made me feel better when I start to miss Sam, Paul, and Jared. I still wonder why Leah killed herself, and why she didn't leave a note or anything to make us understand why she felt her life needed to end," said Nessie. Edward stopped playing and he kissed her cheek.

"She hadn't imprinted and everyone else had. She had to hear everyone talk about their lovers and she was alone since Sam dumped her for Emily," he said. "But she should have understood that he didn't do it on purpose, and neither did the rest of the guys. And Sam loves Emily so much, Kevin is such a sweet boy and they both love him so much, enough to ask us to not be around so he isn't a werewolf," she said. "She is a lot like I was before I met your man. Not only did everyone around me have a mate, but I had to hear about what they did together and how much they loved each other through their thoughts. Without your mother I almost did die," he said. Bella materialized next to him and took his hand, leading him up to their room. Nessie sighed as Jacob picked her up and carried her over to the couch with him to watch TV, kissing her cheek. "He'll be fine, he's just sad, because I almost took her from him," he said.

"I know, but he should get over it. Mom isn't mad at him and she obviously needs him right now to not be all wimpy. And I hate that we left Forks right after the funeral, as if we couldn't face them after Leah's death," she said softly. Jacob held her tightly, turning the television off. "We couldn't. We all heard her thoughts, we knew she was sad but we didn't suspect her of this. We all wondered why she hadn't phased in a while within range of us, now we know. She was so sad and we were too involved with each other," he said sadly. Nessie kissed him. "Nobody should blame themselves for suicide; it's ultimately the person's own choice. Sam let the boys come here, they needed this. They will probably go back, but the sad thought just weren't helping poor Seth," she said.

Jacob stood up. "Come on, let's go for a walk and stop thinking about sad stuff, we can go to the cave," he said, kissing her as she stood next to him and they walked out of the house. Edward watched them go. "What happened to my little girl?" he asked himself aloud and Bella hugged his waist. "She grew up into a strong, intelligent woman who found love in a strong, intelligent young man." she said. Edward scowled. "He's twenty one, and she's six. It's not fair, I only got her for a few short years and now he wants to have her forever," he said sadly. Bella sighed. "She'll always be your little girl, now her heart just has to grow to think of Jacob as her boyfriend and not just her friend." she said.

"He keeps on asking me if he can marry her. Should I tell him yes?" he asked, unsure of himself. Bella didn't answer for a few minutes. "My mom side says no, but then it will always reject my baby girl becoming an adult. But it wouldn't be fair to Jacob to say no, he has been so patient. He and Quil got the short stick; they had to wait for their loves to get older. Jacob has been patient and he hasn't pushed her to love him, as she grew she just saw him as hers and nobody else's. I think you should let him ask her, she might still say no," she said hopefully as Edward chuckled and kissed her. Their moment was interrupted by Alice's squeal. "Aw, come on you two, we were a bit busy!" yelled out Jasper as they heard Alice get on her computer and start looking for dresses.

* * *

Nessie's sad mood melted away as Jacob led her to their new favorite spot. It was a small, not too deep cave where the two of them had dragged some used but very comfortable furniture, and Jacob had even built a huge round door to fit the hole, earning it the name "Hobbit Hole." Jake flopped into his chair and Nessie sat in his lap and snuggled into his arms. "Maybe we can go and visit them this summer, I miss Emily and her muffins," said Nessie as Jacob rubbed her back to keep her warm in the chilly cave. "I want to have the guys go back soon, Amanda and Katrina miss Seth and Embry, and I know for a fact they miss them back. I'll miss them but they need to be with their imprints while I have mine," he said happily, kissing her cheek gently.

"Is Quil alright not being around Claire?" she asked him. Jacob chuckled. "He's alright, he got scared when Bella mentioned the Westermarck effect to him," he said, shuddering, it was something he had worried about, that Nessie would only see him as a brother. Nessie put her hand on his cheek and she kissed him with all the love she had for him. "I always knew you were mine, even as a baby. I never saw you as a brother, because I certainly don't kiss jasper or Emmett like I kiss you," she teased. "Good, because if you did I might get a tiny bit jealous," he said, laughing. Both their laughter filled the echoing cave as someone approached them from behind. Jacob felt a stinging pain on the back of his head and his world quickly went very dim and dark.

The last thing Jacob remembered was hearing Nessie's terrified scream and an unfamiliar growl.

**Oh my goodness, why did Reneesme scream? What is going to happen? Is Jacob alright? Why did Leah kill herself? All shall be answered as long as questions you don't even know you have? Oh yeah, did I mention that I read minds? XD Thanks for reading everyone, I'll update soon!**


End file.
